


Just Him

by godofether



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (like one swear word), 3rd person pov, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, but in Kageyama's perspective, if that makes sense?, mild swearing, silly stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 15:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godofether/pseuds/godofether
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reflection from Kageyama's side. Wow, he was stupid.</p><p>But he'll never admit that. Not around Hinata, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Him

It took Kageyama a long time to truly realise what it takes to be on the court, and a lot of different things. Sacrifices, compromises, improvisation, adjusting to, well, everything. But now everything is clear to him, and, quite frankly, he doesn't care about anything anymore. It's just him...

 

 

Kageyama did not believe Hinata was like the sun. Not at all. He could try to understand - the characters in his name, his fiery locks of hair, his whole aura, that feels warm and energetic and yells and screams and explodes.

But he could not see it for himself. The sun was what he woke up to. It makes the world go around (literally) and is the reason we have day and night. It gives us the four seasons because of the way the Earth tilts towards it, and it helps plants to grow and people to thrive. Hinata does not do that. He is one of, like, 7 billion - how is he possibly a sun? He's just an eccentric boy who really loves volleyball.

Why _Hinata_ had to be a duo with him of all people, Kageyama does not know. He knows he is a good setter, but why should he have to adjust to the other players on the court whilst they flail their arms around with their eyes closed?

He was _sure_ Hinata and Sugawara-san could be just as good. He was _sure_ Hinata could have even more potential with someone else.

But despite all that, Kageyama cannot deny the feeling he gets inside of him when he hears the satisfying thud over the net that makes him elated, in an understatement. The feeling when the crazy quick they do succeeds is immense, and it fuels him. It makes him want to yell, to scream, to explode.

But overlooking the fact that Hinata and him unfortunately are synchronised, he still thinks he would work better alone. He doesn't need a sun with him. He's cold and dark and he's staying that way.

Hinata is _not_ a sun, he reminds himself.

 

Hinata's hair is not soft at all, Kageyama notes to himself.

After all of the head gripping Kageyama has done, he started to observe more about Hinata. The colour of his eyes. The way the sweat drips from this forehead. His stance after a failure. His stance after a success. How his walk varies from time to time, but never fails to incorporate a slight skip in it after practise. The way his legs and arms bend and stretch. His voice. The fact that he doesn't like spicy stuff. The fact that he never gets peace at home because of his sister. The fact this his sister reminds him of Kageyama sometimes, which Kageyama whacked him over the head for, to which Hinata just wailed " _I'm just telling the truth, jackass!_ "

 _When did Kageyama start listening to Hinata's conversations_? They are always rather one-sided, and they're always less a conversation and more a let's-listen-to-Hinata session for Kageyama. But he never took anything Hinata said in. Maybe subconsciously?

And maybe subconsciously he managed to note that Hinata's hair is knotted and rough and prickly and not as smooth as he had imagined it to be.

 _Kageyama, you never imagined the texture of Hinata's hair_ , he tells himself, and mentally slaps himself silly for focusing on this kind of thing. Life for him is just _volleyball, volleyball, vollleyball_.

And Hinata's deep chestnut eyes. His arched shoulders and little fingers and rather muscular legs.

Nope, just _volleyball, volleyball, volleyball_.

 

Kageyama does not stare at Hinata from time to time, because that's just weird, and creepy, and not right.

He does not find Hinata of all people attractive in any way whatsoever, since he probably doesn't feel the same way - why would he? Hinata is probably perfectly straight and probably has a crush on Shimizu-senpai like every other straight person - not that Kageyama isn't straight, he's _as straight as a line_ -

Kageyama isn't attracted to Hinata. _Not at all_.

 

 

Hold on. Something isn't right.

Kageyama notices something... _Off_.

Is he in denial of something? He swears his nose has grown a little longer. Has he been lying to himself?

Not that he would have a single clue what he could possibly lie about.

 

_(And there's another one)._

 

It takes Kageyama a long time to truly realise... a lot of different things. By now he understands what it means to be on the court - he doesn't take it for granted anymore.

Sacrifices, compromises and promises have been made. He's improvised with what he had, and he'a adjusted to, well, everything. But now, finally, everything is so crystal clear to him, and, quite frankly, he doesn't care about any of that stuff anymore.

 

Because nowadays, Kageyama happens to find himself waking up to Hinata. Rather, his voice over the phone telling him to " _Wake up already, cos today's gonna be a good day!_ " With Hinata, every day is a good day. They wake together, chanting this mini omen for good luck.

Kageyama just likes to hear Hinata's voice first thing in the morning.

He doesn't even set an alarm anymore.

Kageyama's world revolves around Hinata - from the first daybreak till the depths of the night, when the moon and the stars are in full view, Hinata and him are never too far apart. Even when they have classes, because they're in the same year, they're in the same block. So Hinata's pretty much always there. Kageyama legitimately feels colder when he's further away from Hinata, and Hinata's brilliant radiance just makes him the centre of attention.

To Kageyama, anyway.

So after going back to his previous statements, and revising them, and giving himself a little reality check, he realised that Hinata is in fact his sun.

Not _the_ sun, _his_ sun.

_Go figure._

Hinata's hair is still not soft, Kageyama notes. In fact, the literal side of him tells him that Hinata's hair hasn't physically changed at all. So why does Kageyama like it so much?

Looking at it. Downright staring. Running his hand through his slightly knotted, orange locks - not grabbing so hard anymore.

In fact, Kageyama has grown to stare at Hinata a lot more. And the literal side of him screams to him that nothing about Hinata has physically changed. And to that, Kageyama replies " _No, nothing has changed about him physically. But the way I look at him has, hasn't it?_ "

Because [un]fortunately, Kageyama thinks he finds Hinata painfully attractive.

And he likes the way Hinata is Hinata. His conversations about his sister that always manage to ultimately lead to Kageyama being insulted in some way. The skip in his step that lightens Kageyama's mood on a particularly drab day. The smile that not only warms Kageyama's heart, but makes it skip a beat.

Yes, Kageyama finds Hinata attractive. In one way or another.

_Would you look at that?_

Kageyama still stares at Hinata, because he is mesmerised. And he is so mesmerised by the way his brow furrows and his head tilts and how adorable he looks when he gets confused that he fails to notice Hinata blatantly asking him "Why do you keep staring at me?" until it's almost certainly been a solid 10 seconds into Hinata waiting for an answer.

 

_Oh. Shit. It happened. It actually happened._

 

And even now, Kageyama still gets flustered when he's staring at Hinata and he's thrown off point, but nine out of ten times the interruption is Hinata lazily crashing a pair of lips down against his own, and giggling against the warmth whilst muttering " _I love you too, baka, now stop staring, it's rude!_ "

And quite frankly, in these moments Kageyama doesn't care about anything else anymore.

Because here and now, and tomorrow, and the day after that, on the court and on the school benches and over the phone at two in the morning, it's just him...

_And Hinata._

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this was?? I had block and couldn't think of what to write at all and found this, unfinished, in my notes. Tidied it up and finished it a little... I would greatly appreciate any constructive criticism or comments anyone has!


End file.
